Flight-line vehicles including fuel trucks, ground power carts, baggage trains, cargo loaders, galley services vehicles, and mobile exit ramps pose a collision risk to commercial aircraft that are parked at a gate or other service location. Damage caused by a collision may be expensive to repair, and it can affect the dispatch of the aircraft at great cost to the airlines.
It is desirable to prevent flight-line vehicles from colliding with parked commercial aircraft.